Spirit Possession
Spirit Possession is a voluntary ability for Ghost Manipulators that costs energy. Effect Initially, using Spirit Possession costs 20% of energy. Users cast out a floating, pitch-black shadow that floats towards an opponent (referred to here as Person B). The shadow moves a bit slowly. If it connects with Person B, that person will be possessed by the user and the user's body will go unconscious. The user now controls the actions of Person B. If Person B is a Manipulator, the user can make Person B do Person B's Manipulation moves/abilities. So during this, whatever moves the user makes Person B do cost half the original energy cost, but that energy will be taken away from the user and NOT Person B. For example, when the user first activates Spirit Possession, the user loses 20% of energy. Then, if the user makes Person B do a 60% move, the user loses 30% of energy, so the user just lost 50% total energy, while Person B loses no energy. This does not apply to Interdicted Moves; the user cannot make Person B do an Interdicted Move. To accomodate for that, whatever pain is felt during the possession is felt by the user while that user is controlling Person B, but once the ability is released and the user goes back to their own body, Person B will feel whatever pain was caused during the possession, while the user feels none of that pain. Spirit Possession won't last more than 5 minutes before the user goes back to their own body. An invisible barrier will form around the user's unconcious body while controlling someone else, protecting the body from danger. Both the user and Person B will recover energy at their normal rate during Spirit Possession. Spirit Possession can overpower My Other Half. So, if Spirit Possession is used on someone being controlled by My Other Half, the user must only focus on that person for 3 seconds and then the ability will take effect (without the shadow being formed), canceling My Other Half. That person won't be possessed when this happens, though; this method is only done to cancel My Other Half. However, Spirit Possession can also be overpowered by My Other Half in the same manner. Negate will immediately end Spirit Possession if it's already in progress. Spirit Possession is meant to be used against an enemy, but it's not meant to be used to cause someone to die. If Person B dies while being controlled by this ability, the user will also die. Even if Person B dies shortly after the user releases this ability, if the REASON Person B died had anything to do with Spirit Possession, the user will still die. Trivia * This ability functions similarly to My Other Half and serves as a mirror to it, even though each can cancel the other. See Next (In Order): * Underworld Haze See Also: Abilities * Incorporeal * Obscure Moves * Evanesce * Soul Rejection * Your Worst Fears * Shadow Apocalypse General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Voluntary Abilities